


The Best Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew asks for some strange things on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Toy

'Can I? Can I please?'

Warren groaned. 'Not again! You know it creeps me out when you do that.'

'It's just that you promised. And I always bring it back just the same, don't I?'

Warren threw up his hands. 'Fine! Take it! But whatever you do to it, wash it afterwards, okay?'

Andrew squealed a bit, though he'd never call it that. "You're a noble and generous leader. Thank you!" He took the Warren-double robot's hand, warmer than a human hand, led it to the other room, and locked the door behind them.

Warren just didn't want to know.


End file.
